1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology capable of automatically warehousing and releasing medicines in order to store and manage the medicines. In more detail, the present invention relates to an automatic medicine warehousing and releasing management system capable of arranging warehoused medicines at proper positions on a storage shelf, and discharging released medicines from the storage shelf, and a method of automatically warehousing and releasing medicines thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a medicine management scheme of the related art, automated facilities to arrange and align medicines are insufficient, so that long time and great manpower are required to re-arrange medicines, which have been already arranged, according to new arrangement conditions.
Although robots, which are able to automatically arrange medicines, have been developed in order to overcome the above problem, the robots carry out only the simple arrangement work based on a medicine storage space, so that an effective alignment arranging work is not performed based on an integrated drug alignment condition.
In addition, since the maximum number of medicines to be stacked and the dimension of a storage space are not calculated based on the dimensions of medicine storage shelves, the space of a medicine storage part is significantly wasted.
In addition, since medicines are not arranged according to the priority of medicine releasing based on a criterion such as the expiration date and the warehoused time of medicines, the release effectiveness of the medicines is not only degraded, but also the stock state of the medicines are not exactly sensed. Accordingly, the effectiveness of the whole medicine management work may be degraded.